


i picture it soft and i ache

by ineffableangel (InfallibleAngel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe- social media, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Mothman, Mentions of Murder, Mentions of Violence, Social Media, Tom is an influencer, Tomione side pairing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the death eaters are not good folks guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfallibleAngel/pseuds/ineffableangel
Summary: Antonin Dolohov keeps seeing a ghost around town. What does she want? Why is she looking for mothman in England?A semi-social media AU





	i picture it soft and i ache

**Author's Note:**

> Serpent in Red reviewed my previous Antonin Dolohov/Luna Lovegood fic and peer pressured me into writing another. Happy Belated Birthday Serp! (yes this is why i asked when your birthday was) Reviews pay kids. Un-beta'ed

At first he thinks he’s seeing a ghost.

 

It takes a couple of minutes for it to register that it isn’t a ghost, just a very blonde girl in the cemetery next to the church he is coming out of. Antonin doesn’t even believe in God any more but he's been going to church on Sundays since before he was born and he can’t stop now.

 

She’s sitting on one of the gravestones, swinging her legs as their eyes met. He isn’t really sure how he feels about her trampling all over the graves, but since the graves aren’t his, he doesn’t bother.

 

He’s still thinking of her as he gets on his motorcycle and rides off. People are strange and he has seen his fair share of bad people so he doesn’t really mind strange people any more, but there’s just something about her that rattles him. She seems like an odd girl and he wonders if he'll see her again.

  
  


_Abraxas Malfoy:_ how much do I have to pay to get you to lose your next fight?

  _Antonin Dolohov:_ wouldn’t you like to know rich boy?

  _Abraxas:_ please Tony, I made a bet with Tom.

  _Antonin:_ why would you do that? Tom always wins.

  _Abraxas:_ yeah that’s why I made it

  _Abraxas:_ he’s so smug after winning

  _Abraxas:_ like it was hot at first

  _Abraxas:_ but now it’s annoying

  _Antonin:_ i’ve got to win now tho otherwise Tom will get mad :/

  _Abraxas:_ 200? 300??

  _Antonin:_ not happening.

  
  


His fists are still bloody, but he’s too hopped up on the adrenaline of his victory to feel them. Abraxas’ whining was annoying him so he left the bar and is sitting on the pavement outside smoking, when he sees his ghost again. She's hanging up posters of some sort and she looks so out of place in the dark, dirty street that for a moment he thinks he has imagined her. Cigarette still in hand, he gets up, walks over and peers at the brightly coloured poster.

 

“You’re hunting for a ghost?” he asks incredulously, and she turns around to look at him.

 

“Well I’m looking for people who’ve seen a ghost.” she replies, a dreamy look in her too wide eyes.

 

He laughs, the irony of him referring to her as a ghost in his mind is not lost on him.

 

“Do you know your knuckles are bleeding?” she says, staring up at him. There is something unsettling about her eyes, they look like they see too much but they somehow suit her.

 

“Yes I'm aware. Why are you looking for people who have seen ghosts?”

 

“To interview them for my podcast, of course.”

 

“Right, of course,” he drawls taking another drag of his cigarette before dropping it and extinguishing it with the tip with his shoe. “Well good luck I suppose.”

 

“Oh thank you,” she beams and Antonin is struck dumb for a minute. She lights up like a lamp when she smiles, a bright beam of light that hits you out of nowhere and it is deeply disconcerting. Looking at her, he can’t help but smile back, an ingrained reflex that leaves him on the road grinning at her like a fool.

 

He gives her a little wave as he walks back to the bar and she goes to her posters. He was right, she is an odd girl.

  
  


_Barty C Jr:_ Do you want to go watch that new horror movie?

  _Antonin Dolohov:_ you hate horror movies.

  _Antonin:_ you cried when we all watched stranger things bc you were scared.

  _Barty:_ THE DEMOGORGON COMES FROM THE WALLS

  _Barty:_ Like that’d disobeying an unspoken rule!

  _Barty:_ If you keep your back to the wall monsters can’t get you from behind!!!

  _Barty:_ Like imagine if a monster just pulled off your blanket and attacked you

  _Barty:_ It’s a breach of trust

  _Antonin:_ if I take you to watch this reg is gonna bitch at me for weeks

  _Antonin:_ bc you’re having nightmares and keeping him up

  _Barty:_ Please? there’s a fit bloke working at the ticket counter

  _Barty:_ I want him to think i’m cool

  _Antonin:_ fine but only bc I wanted to see it anyway and you’re buying me popcorn

  _Barty:_ Done deal! I’ll even get you that weird cheese-caramel mixed flavour you like

  _Antonin_ : Say another word about cheese-caramel mixed popcorn and the deal’s off

  
  


She’s there because of course she is. He has to hold Barty’s hand during the movie, but he runs into her near the candy counter during the interval.

 

“Oh hello,” she says and Antonin realises he doesn’t know her name.

 

“Hi,” he greets with a smile and wonders how to find a segue into asking for her name. “How’s the podcast going?”

 

“A couple of people showed up, but their experiences can be explained away too easily. I don’t think they’ve really seen a ghost.”

 

“Why not just go to where the ghosts are and try to record them?” he asks, his face twisting into the question. “Like buzzfeed unsolved.”

 

She frowns at that a bit and he wants to wipe it away with his fingers. “Because I know ghosts exist. I just want to find out if they can be perceived and by whom.”

 

He blinks, “If they can’t be perceived though, can they exist for us?” and her face breaks into that grin that takes his breath away.

 

“Would you like to be interviewed?”

  
  


_Barty:_ ANTONIN DOLOHOV YOU DICK

  _Barty:_ the movie wasn’t even over

  _Barty:_ you just left me here!!!!!

  _Barty:_ fit ticket counter guy came in and when he saw how scared I was he held my hand

  _Barty:_ He thought we were dating but I quickly clarified we weren’t and you’re an ARSEHOLE

  _Barty:_ When I see you next im gonna start throwing rocks at you.

  _Barty:_ But I got his number.

  
  


Her apartment is small, full of plants and she’s painted all over the walls. Its a mural to things she’s interested in and the more he looks around the more detail he can pick out. There’s Howl and his moving castle on the back of her door and Rapunzel from Tangled near her couch and some kind of eldritch monstrosity with too many eyes on her ceiling. It’s a mess but it’s very her.

 

“State your name” she whispers as he sits down at what he’s quite certain is her dining table because she doesn’t seem to have any other tables.

 

“Antonin Dolohov.”

 

“So Antonin Dolohov, welcome to The Quibbler. Have you ever seen a ghost or cryptid?”

 

He’s lost his chance to ask for her name. “No.”

 

“Do you believe in them?” she asks a smile playing about on her lips. He has no clue what the correct answer is, so he elects for honesty.

 

“No,” he answers.

 

“Alright, then how do you explain away all the sightings and the millions of people believing in them?”

 

She doesn’t pull her punches and she’s almost daring him to call all those people crazy.

 

“I think,” he tries. He doesn’t want to ruin this.

 

“I think,” he tries again, “There are a lot of things for which we have no explanation for. Fairies, aliens, vampires, ghosts, monsters, even modern incidents like the Dyatlov Pass. The world is full of weirdness and it seems very unlikely to me that they are all lying, or deceived, or mentally ill. I think ghosts and cryptids and monsters are about grief and longing and desire and all the twisted parts of us we want to hide, a dark reflection made in our image. I don’t believe in them, but I don’t have a good explanation for the sightings either so I can’t exclude the possibility that _I_ am the one refusing to see.”

 

He can tell he’s shocked her with his answer and he smirks as she stops recording. She has a habit of leaving him stunned and he likes that the tables are now turned.

 

“That was— Thank you,” she says as she licks her lips, “That was very open minded of you. Would you be interested in monster hunting?”

 

“Are you asking me on a date?’ he teases.

 

“Not right now,” she replies and he finds himself strangely disappointed. She’s cute in the wispy sort of way, but he’s slept with people hotter than her and he’s not entirely sure how he feels about her as yet.

 

He winks, “I’ll be waiting for your text them.”

  
  


_Bellatrix Black:_ Tom is obsessed with this prissy little nerd

  _Bellatrix:_ She thinks she’s smarter than him

  _Bellatrix:_ And he’s going mental trying to prove her wrong.

  _Antonin Dolohov:_ you’re in love with him

  _Bellatrix:_ In this economy? Who isn’t

  _Antonin:_ true.

  _Antonin:_ Rod still…?

  _Bellatrix:_ yeah

  _Bellatrix:_ wanna get drunk and talk about how the man we all love is gonna end up with a rando?

  _Antonin:_ pick you up in 10.

  
  


_Ghost girl:_ going to the forest to look for mothman, want to come with?

  _Antonin:_ I’d love to! Shall I pick you up?

  _Ghost girl:_ yeah sure :)

  
  


He’s driving and she’s sitting cross-legged in the passenger seat and he still doesn’t know her name. They’re sitting in silence as his fingers clench the steering, he’s been driving for years now but he keeps getting distracted by her hair whipping up around her as she grins.

 

“Do you always text like that?” she asks turning towards him and a lock of her hair is out of the window and blowing about. Surely this has got to be a safety concern.

 

“Only to people I'm trying to impress. I want to make a good impression.” His eyes are very firmly on the road and not on her fingers as she idly taps on the dashboard.

 

Her fingers dance on the dashboard, swirl around the gear stick, trace the edge of the seat and the silence between them is oppressive and thick again.

 

“I hope we see mothman,” she tries again and his heart aches for her. She’s trying to talk to him and he seems to have forgotten every single word he knows. People find him charming, people find him intimidating, people find him fun to be around— but this blonde girl whose name he doesn’t even know has reduced him to a starstruck schoolboy. She confounds him at every turn.

 

“Isn’t he in West Virginia though? We’re not in the same continent even.”

 

She gives him a look that he can’t decipher— it’s a cross between mild panic and disbelief at his question. “He’s got wings you know. He can fly anywhere.”

 

“Right, and how do you know if he’ll even be here?” He’s not going to say no to trapezing in a forest with a fit girl (unlike most of his friends he actually likes the serenity of a forest) but he really doubts they’re going to find anything.

 

“I don’t,” she admits grinning at him, her eyes lighting up with mischief, “That’s half the fun isn’t it?”

 

They don’t find mothman but they find a couple of cool snails and decide that that’s a good enough compromise.

  
  


_Tom Riddle:_ Are you fighting today?

  _Antonin Dolohov:_ no not in the mood

  _Tom:_ Good, I need you to talk to someone for me. Come to my place in 15.

  _Antonin:_ alright

  


People, terribly stupid people like _Amycus Carrow,_ speculate that Tom doesn’t fight any more because of the girl he’s interested in. In reality Tom doesn’t fight any more because he doesn’t need to. He is a local influencer now with all the fancy new companies falling over themselves to pay him to hold their product on his Instagram story. His record is flawless and people try to avoid upsetting him because he has dangerous friends. Friends like Antonin who can step in and _talk_ to people who are upsetting Tom.

 

“Please,” pleads the man from where he is handcuffed to the chair, the tears and snot dribbling down his face, “I’ll give you anything. Why are you doing this? What have I done?”

 

Antonin has no idea what the man had done. Tom just told him to kill the man and make it look like a suicide so Tony went out and bought a bottle of bleach. He had watched Heathers recently and getting a gun would require too much effort.

 

“I don’t know,” he admits, “Lord Voldemort sends his regards.”

 

The man’s already pale face turns ashen at those words and he doesn’t even struggle much as Antonin tips his head back and pinches his nose to force him to swallow the mugs and mugs of industrial strength bleach. He waits until the man finishes choking and clutching at his throat while crying and then carefully sets the scene, removing the handcuffs and leaving behind the bottle and the mug that has the dead man’s fingerprints. The death is different as compared to Heathers, it was longer and messier, but things in movies are often inaccurate.

  
  


_Antonin Dolohov:_ its done

  _Tom Riddle:_ Good job

  
  


Either he’s just really, really drunk and hallucinating or his ghost girl is at Abraxas fucking Malfoy’s party and is talking to Abraxas’ birds.

 

He slides over to where Abraxas is flirting with some boy or the other and asks “Who’s that?” pointing in her general direction with the glass of vodka still in his hand.

 

Abraxas crinkles his nose at having being interrupted, but looks in that direction for a minute. “Loony Lovegood. Potter brought her along I think.” He goes back to flirting with the man who looks like a bad idea topped with gin, but Abraxas likes them a little rough so Antonin leaves them be.

 

At least he knows that this isn’t some vodka induced hallucination but he’s never seen her at any parties before and he’s been to a lot of them. Surely if she had been there before he would remember her. She is the opposite of a black hole, not quite a star but her presence is everything at once, it’s almost too much, no one can forget her.

 

She smiles at him from where she’s crouched down besides Abraxas’ ugly birds, and that smile has got to be a fucking war crime for how it makes him feel. “I haven’t seen you around here before.”

 

“This is the first one I’ve been too,” she says standing up and stealing his drink so smoothly it looks practised, “I told Harry I’d never been to one of these before so he brought me as a friend.”

 

“Well I would offer to pour you a drink but you seem to have that covered,” he says nodding as she sips from his glass like it’s hers. “Do you want do dance instead?”

 

She crinkles her nose and unlike Abraxas she actually looks cute doing it and it may just be the combination of the alcohol and whatever shitty music is playing but he’s struck by the sudden striking urge to kiss her.

 

“I don’t like dancing, get me another drink and let’s see if I change my mind.”

  
  


_Regulus Black:_ Did you just laeve with loony loegood??????

  _Antonin Dolohov:_ off to get icecream

  _Regulus:_ dont driev

  _Antonin:_ you neither

  
  


Antonin Dolohov is by no one’s estimate a good man. He has killed people and fought even more. He has lied, cheated and stolen his way to where he is. He knows that the world is a bad place filled to the brim with terrible people and if there was justice then he would be suffering for all that he’s done.

 

He knows there is no justice in the world because he has never done anything remotely good enough to deserve being here with his ghost girl and eating strawberry ice cream.

 

They are leaning against the wall of a shop, which is closed due to the hour, and she is rambling about something or the other— she gets chatty when she’d tipsy— and he’s just looking at her when she abruptly stops.

 

“Are you drunk?” she asks, and he blinks in confusion.

 

“No? I’m slightly tipsy but not as drunk as I was.”

 

She thinks for a minute and nods. “Alright, do you want to kiss me?”

 

“What?” he says, now completely confused. He does, but he has no idea what brought this on. “Are _you_ drunk?”

 

“No but I really want to kiss you.”

 

He blinks again. He thinks he’s being seduced but he isn’t really sure what’s happening and she’s really really pretty in this light.

 

“I want to kiss you,” he whispers, still stunned, and then she's kissing him.

 

She’s nothing like a ghost when he’s kissing her, she’s warm and rakes her nails through his hair and tugs. Kissing her is all teeth and tongue and heat. He takes her bottom lip between his teeth and bites down lightly and she gasps in his mouth and pulls his hair harder. He has no idea where their ice cream cones have gone as he holds her close to him, but he never wants to stop kissing her. He wants to do this again and again and again, he wants to do this today and tomorrow and the day after that and every day as long as he possibly can.

 

They are breathing heavily as they rest their foreheads on each other and he can feel her breath on his lips.

 

“I don’t know you name,” he whispers, “I kept looking for opportunities to ask but by the time the opportunity came around it was too late.”

 

She throws her head back giggling and wraps her hands around his neck as she kisses him again.

 

“Luna Lovegood” she murmurs against his lips.

 

“Well Luna Lovegood you’re a delight.”

 

She laughs again and he wants to spend every moment he’s with her making her laugh like that. It’s got to be contagious because he’s grinning at her like a fool again just like the first time he spoke to her only this time her hair is mussed and her lips are slightly swollen and she looks extremely well kissed and she’s incredibly close to him.

 

“Do you want to come home with me?” he asks and he holds his breath until—

 

“Yes.”

  
  


_Abraxas Malfoy:_ So hypothetically

  _Abraxas:_ If you accidentally walked in on Tom making out with this girl

  _Abraxas:_ With really terrible hair

  _Abraxas:_ Would you like take him an apology present

  _Abraxas:_ Or wait for him to cool down?

  _Abraxas:_ TONY

  _Abraxas:_ Tony pls

  _Abraxas:_ At least tell me that you wouldn’t kill me if Tom asked

  _Abraxas:_ I’m too pretty to die

  
  


Tony wakes up to Luna still in his bed and he’s amazed that he wants to kiss her just as much as the night before, perhaps even more so. She’s curled up facing him, tangled in his sheets, hair fanning about behind her and his heart nearly stops looking at her because he wants her here every morning.

 

She stirs and blinks up at him as he sits up in his bed. His usual move would be to go into the shower and hope the other person would leave, or if they were overstaying their welcome he would just ask them to leave but he doesn’t want to do that now.

 

“Good morning,” she smiles at him and he knows the sunrise can’t compare to that smile of hers.

 

“Hey,” he says, his voice still husky from sleep. He reached out and runs his fingers through her hair as he continues, “Are you hungry? I could make us some breakfast.”

 

She nods, her eyes still heavy with sleep, “I want to have a shower first.”

 

“Okay, the hot water’s on the right,” and he leans over and kisses her on her head. This is all new, this is racing downhill on a bike with no brakes, this is watching a thunderstorm from your bedroom window, this is a cool summer breeze that leaves you content.

 

This is Luna Lovegood.

 

She walks into his kitchen, hair piled on top of her head in one of his shirts that she’s tucked into her skirt, and he’s already panicked twice about how she likes her eggs, or if she even likes eggs and whether she prefers tea or coffee or juice.

 

He’s chosen to go with all of them and scrambled eggs and bacon and he wishes he had some fruit but he can’t remember the last time he actually bought fruit and should he be buying more fruit? He drinks a lot of orange juice and does that prevent scurvy or do you need to eat an actual fruit to prevent scurvy and is scurvy still even around or is that eradicated?

 

This is what she does to him, he’s debating scurvy in his head.

 

She raises her eyebrows, “Are you awfully hungry?”

 

“No I just didn’t know what you like.”

 

She nods, picks up a cup of tea and perches up on the counter besides where he’s standing. “Do you want to come over to my place for dinner Antonin?”

 

“Are you asking me on a date?” he echoes and she smiles.

 

“Yes.”

 

With a quick kiss he says, “I'd love to.”

  
  


_Theodore Nott:_ Good news and bad news- which one do you want first?

  _Antonin Dolohov:_ Bad news

  _Theodore:_ Tom didn’t punch brax for interrupting

  _Antonin:_ fuck I was kinda hoping he would

  _Theodore:_ No he was just annoyed

  _Antonin:_ good news?

  _Theodore:_ if you fight tonight and win you’ll have the most wins in the bar

  _Theodore:_ Free drinks for a month!

  _Theodore:_ Are you gonna fight? it’s been weeks

  _Antonin:_ yeah I will.

  
  


He’s been seeing Luna for two months now, and he has fun with her. It’s new, he doesn’t usually do monogamy or relationships, but she takes him to coffee shops and on picnics and they have fun. Plus she’s a phenomenal shag, always up for anything he may suggest. He likes this, with her he can pretend he’s good and normal and decent and kind and doesn’t beat up people for fun or kill them at the request of Tom Riddle.

 

He wants to keep her away from that part of him, so he lies, saying he’s tired and is going home but he goes to the bar instead. He wants to pretend with Luna, he doesn’t want her mixed up in all of this, the back alley drug deals and the blood and the pain. If Luna saw this she would run from him, and while he likes the thought of chasing her, they just wouldn’t be the same anymore. She is pure and naive and trusting and innocent and she wouldn’t understand his hunger for the feeling of turning off his mind and letting his body take over as he fights.

 

So he fights, and doesn’t think of sweet Luna Lovegood who’s probably in bed by now, and his opponent is tough, but Antonin wins. He stumbles to the bar with his bloody knuckles and split lip and— _fuck_ Luna is there _._ She walks towards him, and taking his hand in hers she slowly wipes away the blood with a tissue.

 

He glances over at the bar and Abraxas is sitting there looking way too smug. He’s gonna kill that bastard. He’s been careful and has kept Luna away from all his friends but Abraxas has managed to ferret her out anyway.

 

“Are you alright?” she asks, her face scrunched up in concern. She doesn’t seem disgusted or horrified, she just reaches up and wipes the blood off his mouth. “Does it hurt a lot?”

 

“How are you here?” he manages to get out.

 

“Well, Abraxas picked me up, he said there was something I needed to see.” She tilts her head a bit as she looks up at him, and he notices she’s taken away the tissue and is squeezing it tightly in her hands. “Are you mad at me?”

 

“Of course not, Luna.” He cups her jaw and gently rubs his thumb against her cheek. “I just didn’t want you to see this side of me.”

 

“But you’re hurt,” she says in a soft sad voice. He doesn’t understand this reaction at all.

 

“You’re not horrified? Shocked? You don’t want to leave? Run from here?”

 

She kisses him on his palm, and takes his hand and dabs at the blood a little more. “I could never run from you Tony.”

 

He’s never been so off the mark before. He thought he had her character and reactions all pinned down, but she defies his expectations at every turn. He’s not going to hide from her any longer, it's time she met his friends.

 

They slide into his regular booth and Abraxas, Regulus and Theo are already there drinking away. The three of them raise their eyebrows as Luna settles in on his lap and steals a sip of his drink.

 

“Regulus, Theo, this is Luna Lovegood. Abraxas we’ll talk later.”

 

Abraxas grins, that bastard is way too smug for what he’s done, “Tony remember when I asked if you would kill me if Tom asked and you left me on read? Payback’s a bitch.”

 

Theo ignores Abraxas and reached out to shake Luna’s hand, “Theo Nott. How did you and Tony meet?”

 

“I interviewed him for my podcast, the Quibbler.”

 

Regulus perks up at this, “I love the Quibbler! I’m hoping you do an episode on wendigos, they’re my favourite creature.” He hits Antonin lightly on the arm, “Tony you never told me you were interviewed! I wish I could be interviewed.”

 

“Oh have you ever seen a ghost?” asks Luna.

 

Regulus scrunches up his nose, “Just my mother, but she unfortunately, isn’t dead yet.”

  
  


_Regulus Black:_ Come to Tom’s flat, impromptu meeting

  _Regulus:_ Get Luna. Tom’s bird is here and she’s driving bella nuts

  _Regulus:_ I think bella may just kill her, and rod wont’t stop her

  _Antonin:_ why is every single cousin of yours crazy?

  _Antonin:_ and how do we know Luna will calm them down? Bella hates everyone.

  _Regulus:_ Don’t be stupid everyone loves Luna

  
  


They’ve left Luna and Hermione—who is Tom’s something or the other, no one can really understand what their relationship is— alone for five minutes and they all return back to yelling.

 

“—that’s completely ridiculous! I mean, you could claim that _anything’s_ real if the only basis for believing in it is that nobody’s _proved_ it doesn’t exist!”

 

“Exactly. I’m glad to see you _finally_ opening your mind,” replies Luna cattily, the dreaminess from her voice completely gone. Tony has never seen her like this before, she is always so calm and subdued.

 

Hermione sputters and he takes that moment to stand besides Luna and wrap his hands around her waist as Bella cackles in the background. “What’s all this about, love?” he whispers to her.

 

"Just defending The Quibbler from people who say it's ridiculous," she shoots back.

 

Tom does the same with Hermione and he whispers something in her ear as she calms down a little. She still appears annoyed but she doesn’t look like she’s about to start pulling out her hair.

 

“Tom Riddle,” he introduces himself, “We haven’t met before.”

 

“Luna Lovegood. Do you know that all the teas you feature on your instagram stories don’t actually work?”

 

Tom laughs, his teeth flashing like a knife and he’s still rubbing a soothing circle on Hermione’s waist with his thumb. “Oh I’m aware, but if people are stupid enough to look at my stories and buy the product, that’s on them not me.”

 

She nods at that and Bella comes over and tells her something but Tony’s attention is on Hermione and Tom who appear to be arguing with each other over something or the other in a low tone. Hermione has a bossy sort of voice that annoys him and he would feel bad for Tom if Tom didn’t look like he was thoroughly enjoying himself arguing with her.

 

Luna absent-mindedly takes his hand in his and intertwines their fingers and he turns his attention back to her. She is still in his arms and completely engrossed in whatever Bella is telling her, nodding along in delight. Suddenly struck with intense fondness for her, he leans over and  kisses her head as he smiles into her hair. Some days he still can’t believe that she didn’t run from him, but he’s glad she decided to stay.

  
  


_Luna:_ Got us tickets for that horror movie Barty is too scared to go for.

 _Antonin:_ i love you

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was mostly written between 2 am and 4 am and that's why it's like this. 
> 
> If anyone's confused why Luna was looking for mothman in England, it's an excuse to spend more time with Antonin. thanks for reading! :)


End file.
